cute crushes and misspelled valentines
by corruptedwishes
Summary: The first one she received had horrible spelling. Maybe the second one would be better.


**Valentine's Day is in a couple days and this little idea came to my head. It's pretty short haha. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Her first one was before she was even ten. It showed up in her little red cubby that was surrounded by the others. During the second month of the year, her teachers have always encouraged the students to exchange Valentines. Whenever it was the fourteenth, or the closest day before it when they still had school, her entire class handed out candies and cards. She did too, just because it felt rude to get things without giving them in return. Most of them were meaningless. Simple messages like "You're awesome!" or "Thanks for being a cool friend" were stamped onto cards and names were sloppily signed. Little candy hearts and chocolates were given out too. It's the same thing every year. The cards are usually tossed out after she reads them. That year, something was different.

In her cubby was a yellow heart. It was strange. No one associates yellow with Valentine's Day but she went with it. There was glitter around the edges as an attempt to make the card look presentable. It was handmade rather than the store bought cards she always received. In the center, it said, "Were beter togeter." The spelling was off and the writing was messy but she couldn't help but smile. It could have been done better, but this was her first real Valentine. There was nothing else on the heart except the words "to Ally" on the back. She showed it to Trish and kept it with her when she went home. No one knew that she still had it even now.

She hasn't had another one since. She still received the store bought ones from her classmates up until elementary school ended. After that, Valentines were strictly for crushes and maybe close friends. She and Trish shared chocolates every year. It was her last year of high school now and the day was quickly approaching. Couples around the school planned grand gestures and asked others for advice. She didn't have much planned to be honest. Since she started high school, her friend group expanded from just Trish to include two others. Austin and Dez stumbled into her dad's store one the day and the four became fast friends. They were all incredibly close and hanging out on Valentine's Day seemed like a given. However this year, Dez planned to see his girlfriend and Trish would be with her boyfriend. Austin was busy, so she decided to just work on that day. Trish had pestered her to go out on a date but she shook her head. She couldn't handle dating, and she may or may not have a crush on a certain blond headed boy. Of course Trish knew, but they decided to not talk about it. As much as she would like for it to happen, it most likely wouldn't.

It was the day and she stood behind the counter of Sonic Boom. Business was slow, so she took a short break. She went upstairs to her practice room and saw the yellow heart she received years ago that she placed in her songbook. A slight smile formed as she ran her hand over the rough glitter. She closed the book and brought it with her, along with a bottle of water before heading back down. The door opened as she made her way down and she saw Austin walking in. He walked to the counter and smiled at her surprised expression.

"I thought you were busy tonight?"

"I am. Just thought I'd stop by to visit you though. Hey, what's that?"

He gestured at the yellow corner sticking from her book. Before she could stop him, he reached over and picked it out. His eyes widened a bit and she turned red.

"It's just a Valentine from when I was younger. No big deal."

He nodded and handed it back to her. She shoved it into her book and placed it under the counter. The two chatted for a bit more before he announced that he had to leave. She was about to wave goodbye when he handed her an envelope.

"Don't read it until I'm gone okay?"

He gave her a wink and headed on out. Once he was out of sight, she opened the envelop and found a red sheet of paper. She unfolded it and discovered it was a heart. On it, was a message written in his messy cursive.

_This is last minute and if I'd known you'd like red before, I would have made it red the first time. I wasn't really busy. Just anxious about this and I didn't want to stick around to see you reject me. Anyway, I just wanted to say you mean a lot to me Ally. There's no way I could make it without you. I hope you might feel the same way._

_Hang out tonight?_

_Yes / No_

Her heart fluttered and she read it three more times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It wasn't until the third time that she realized the meaning of his first sentence. She thought back to his widened eyes at the discovery of the little yellow heart and smiled. A few hours later, she closed up the shop and walked to his house. She knocked on the door and he answered, his eyes wider than usual and lips parted. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Your spelling got a lot better."

"Yeah, I know."

He smiled and pulled her while he placed a kiss on her cheek. This was her second Valentine, and every year after that, they would all be from the same person in either a red or yellow heart.


End file.
